Different
by H4runo
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have settled down for quite a while. Twenty years later, their seventeen year old daughter comes home from a mission, in which she witnessed her best friend's death. (Post-war) [One shot]


"She's been released from the hospital four days ago. I don't think you'd clear her out of there if there still was something wrong with her." Sasuke sighs, as he explains his concern for his daughter. Uchiha Nisshoku, an ANBU who had barely arrived home alive from a mission two weeks ago. A recon mission gone wrong, the eldest daughter's team were outnumbered three to twenty-seven. As a result, Arashi Yamanaka, the son of Ino Yamanaka and Sai, had died.

"She lost a team mate." Sakura counters. It would be normal for one to act this way. Her best friend Ino is a mess, and her daughter is avoiding people, and has spent a lot of time alone. They decided to leave her be for a while, hoping it would pass. Alone time seemed to benefit both her husband, and her daughter whenever they were upset.

"I'll go get her." He offers, getting up from the kitchen table. Their daughter has been out late recently, either sitting at the docks on the pond by the compound, or on the roof of their home. For the past few days, he has been the one to go out and remind her that it is time to go home.

"No, it's okay. I'll talk to her." Sakura decided, standing between him and the door. He never was really good at the father-daughter talks. He quietly nods and heads upstairs. Stepping out, she notices how beautiful the night is. The moon gently illuminates the garden, and the light shimmers in the small koi pond. It doesn't take long to trace their daughter's presence to the roof, sitting with her arms around her knees. With two jumps, Sakura is standing beside the raven haired beauty, who in turn, pays no attention to her and continues blankly staring forward. She kneels, facing her daughter. "Nisshoku. Look at me." She says, calm. With one swift moment, her daughter changes position. Sitting with her legs crossed, facing her. Viridian eyes are met with a coal abyss.

"No one knows how he really died." Nisshoku half-whispers. She looks down at her knees. "Arashi died a hero. Served as a distraction. Saved my life. And I'm stuck here, wishing he hadn't done so." her voice blank. It was very familiar. Cold, black eyes, a blank face and a voice to match. It reminded her of the person Sasuke had turned into in his darkest days. Her daughter had a striking resemblance to her father, and most of his personality. But the she knew for a fact, that her daughter cried as much as she did.

"There is no reason to not cry." Sakura murmurs, putting her finger under her daughter's chin, tilting her head up to see her beautiful moonlit face. The abyss stares back at her, and remains expressionless.

"I no longer have tears to shed." the eldest daughter admitted. "My eyes…" She swallowed, closing them. "They're different." her voice full of shame, and fear. They open to reveal the feared crimson kaleidoscope of her clan. Her eyes had a black ring around the cornea, and three windmill-like ends that curved along the ring, reminiscent of Itachi's.

Just as she had done many times before, she stared straight into the red and black without fear. "Different… but still beautiful." the pinkette replies, with the warm smile she always had. "Just like the rest of you." Her daughter's eyes widen, and tears began to well up.

"You're not afraid of me? You're not scared of what I might become?" her daughter's voice shook. Sakura simply shook her head and pulled her daughter in for an embrace as her daughter cried with relief.

"Come inside, it's getting late." the pink haired beauty suggested. Both Kunoichi stand up, and slip through their respective bedroom windows, after nodding goodnight. When Sakura enters her room, Sasuke is leaning against the wall with is arms crossed. It was obvious that he had listened to the conversation above. She simply stands in front of the window. "Her eyes almost resemble Itachi's, you know." and he steps out of the dark.

"She may be like me, but she will never get lost in the darkness like I did." the raven haired man confirms. She slightly tilts her head to the side, silently urging an explanation. "You were the only light I've ever known for quite a while. And she has that light within her." He says as he wraps his arms around her. She hums in agreement.

Their daughter is beyond perfection in their eyes. Quiet and cool like her father, but kind and polite like her mother. She will always have the light like her mother had, but in moments like these, the light may darken. But what is light without darkness? With the friends and family she has, that light will once again shine bright on it's own.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yo. I'm so new to this so I've got no idea how to add Author's notes and such. But whatever. Anyway, does anyone get the Teen Wolf reference? :P

And Uh I did a crappy PAINT drawing of her eyes.


End file.
